


Thick As Thieves

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Peter and you are best friends... but what happens when romantic feelings arise?





	Thick As Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested this on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here)

To say Peter and you were close was an understatement. He helped you with your homework and you helped him with being less awkward. He talked down your insecurities and you talked down his adrenaline. You held his hand when he was being stitched up after a mission, and he held yours when things were too much to handle.

You were one, and all thanks to Tony.

“Peter Parkour!” was the first thing you’d told him when your dad introduced you, a few moments before rejecting the Iron Spider.

He shook your hand, smiling. “(Y/N) Stark.”

“The one and only,” you said, letting go of his hand. “Please, tell me people call you Peter Parkour.”

Peter arched his eyebrows and snorted, nervous. “…No.”

You put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re gonna have so much fun, Spider-Man.”

“But not too much,” Tony intervened.

You shook your head. “What a buzzkill.” You felt your phone vibrate on your hand, an alarm going off. You turned it off. “Well, it was lovely to meet you, but this girl has to go solve differential equations without bursting into tears.” You looked at your dad. “I’m going to win.”

“We’ll see.”

You rolled your eyes and walked away. Peter remembers looking back, and knowing the exact moment you entered his life.

When you turned around and winked at him.

“No,” Tony told him, making him turn. “Let’s get something straight—”

“Don’t you mean  **let me run something by you?** ” Peter interrupted him, and the expression Tony’s face acquired scared Peter. “Because you’re bi—Sorry, I just… I had to.”

“Hands off my daughter, okay? If you want to be friends, cool, but she won’t be dating anyone till she’s on her thirties, so beware: if you so much as put her hands on her lower back, I will blast your ass to New Jersey.”

His eyes widened. “Gosh, not New Jersey,” he replied. “Okay, I gotcha: I won’t be romantically involved with (Y/N).”

Peter thought:  _bah, how hard can it be? She’s just a girl, it’s fine._

Easier said than done.

A year and a half later, Peter was down the rabbit hole of what it was loving you. Picturing you in a different light did the job for him. Truth is, you were awesome. You were intelligent and explosive and so, so good. The goodness radiated from you like the scent rain gave out.

And Peter would stop breathing the day he wasn’t exposed to it anymore.

“First love always hits hard,” May had told him when he confessed to her his feelings for you.

“Yeah, like a truck, just…” He mimicked getting run over by a truck with his hands.

“But the question is… What are you gonna do about it?”

Peter sighed, plopping back on his bed and grunting. He couldn’t do anything. Tony would kill him, and if he didn’t, Captain America would smash his shield against his face.

He was screwed.

He arrived at the Tower half an hour after you called him. When he arrived to the main flat, Steve and Tony were watching TV on the couch, and Tony was giving him a frown with an  **I-can’t-believe-what-you-just-said look**.

“Peter,” Steve pronounced his name.

“Hello, Captain.”

“I’ve told you to call me Steve, Peter,” he said.

“What’s up, kid?” Tony inquired. “Here to see (Y/N)?”

“Yep. Is she in her room?”

“Yeah, and tell her her father doesn’t know what Vine is.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Gosh, she needs to fix that.”

“Here we go…” Steve said.

Your bedroom door was ajar, so he announced himself yelling, “Incoming!” before entering.

Your room was a disaster. The fairy lights illuminated the place, so Peter saw the ripped canvas and red paint on the floor. You were lying on your bed, a guitar on your face and your hands full of dry paint.

Peter sighed and sat on the bed beside you. “If you would’ve told me you were having an existential crisis, I would’ve brought doughnuts.”

You took a breath. “I’m a failure.”

“I disagree,” he answered.

“It’s your job to tell me you disagree.”

Peter snorted. “Where did you get the guitar?”

“Wanda gave it to me.”

“And how’s it going so far?”

“I’m trying! I…” You sat straight, looking at Peter. “I keep messing up. I should just tell my dad to enroll me back on my old school.”

“No, you won’t. You’ve worked too hard to get into this one.”

A year and a half ago, you and Tony had made a deal: if you made it into the top five of your class, you could change schools and pursue something you truly liked. Preferably, something that didn’t involve science.

“But I’m not… I’m not good!”

“I haven’t heard you.” You gave him a look and he playfully punched you on the arm. “C’mon, show me what you got.”

You stared at him. He was arching his eyebrows at you, and his brown eyes followed you like a shadow. But a good kind of shadow.

You sighed. “Fine.” You put the guitar in the right position and started playing.

You began singing an acoustic version of [Wake Me Up by Avicii](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIcrbM1l_BoI&t=ZmE5Y2I4N2UzMjc5MTUyNjBmODNmZmU0OTFjNGI0OTdmMTA5ODJlMiw0YjAyR2Zlag%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai7ec5ht9Yhqf5wh3D04ZwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoung-and-bitchy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179737325207%2Fthick-as-thieves-peter-parker-x-starkreader&m=1), your soft voice contrasting with the original version of the song.

Peter didn’t care about the times you messed up the cords, or the times your voice didn’t reach the right note… and he watched, mesmerised. When it came to you, that didn’t take much: he found you to be a fascinating person, but seeing you play and sing did something to him.

It was like the world around you two disappeared.

You stopped after the first chorus, disappointed by the outcome. You looked at Peter. “So?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I… I liked it.”

But Peter was out of it. He was fighting the need inside of him to kiss you. To just put his hands on your neck and kiss you.

He was fighting the voice in his head telling him to go after what he loved.

And you could feel it.

“Hm, why…” He got up, placing his hands on his hips. “Why don’t I go get those doughnuts, huh? I think that sounds good, I… I’ll go… I’ll be right back…”

And he scurried away from your bedroom. You grunted in annoyment and plopped back on your bed.

You knew. Peter fell in love with you when you’d surprised him at Midtown’s Science fair, him looking at you like a beacon of light as he explained his project.

That was the first moment.

And to this day you waited for him to make a move.

You heard a knock on the door. “Kid?” Your dad, Steve, walked into your room. “I saw Peter run off. Is everything okay?”

“The moron went to get doughnuts.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Well, he went to get doughnuts to avoid kissing me.” Steve’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. “Bad enough?”

“I… What? Back up for a second, you two…?”

“No, we’re not together, thanks to dad. He scared him and now…,” you sighed, “…I can’t be with the guy I love because he’s scared of disappointing him or he thinks he’ll take the suit away, I don’t know.“

“Whoa…” He said, his eyebrows arched and sat next to you. “The guy you love?”

You snorted. “He’s a dork, but… I love that dork. He’s always there, no matter what. He’s so constant, I…” You sighed.

“I get it.” He sighed. “You want me to talk to your father?”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah,” he said. “He’s a nice kid, and if he loves you too… I don’t see why you shouldn’t be together.”

You hugged your dad. “Thank you, dad. I really want to try this.”

And he saw it in your eyes: you were in love with this kid, and you weren’t one to mess with when others got in the way of what you wanted.

* * *

After an argument that consisted of Steve giving Tony his derogatory look and reprimanded him for meddling in their daughter’s love life, Peter found the billionaire standing on his door after arriving from school.

“Mr. Stark? Wha— What are you doing here?”

Tony walked into the apartment, unbuttoning his coat in the process. He stood in the middle of the way and sighed, putting his hands on his pockets. “I know you’re in love with (Y/N).”

His heartbeat sped up.  _This was it_. This was where the Advanced Spider-Man Era ended. “Hm…” He closed the door. “I’m…” But he wasn’t going to deny it. He wasn’t going to deny the biggest feeling his heart sheltered. He took a breath. “You want the suit back?”

Tony frowned. Was this kid serious? “What? No. God, no. What would I do with that?”

“Then what are you here for?” He asked, trapping the edge of the sleeves of his sweater in his hands.

“I…” He began. “I will… I will allow you to date (Y/N).”

Peter’s eyes widened, and they remained that way for a moment, wondering if he’d heard well. “I’m sorry, what?” He inquired, squinting.

“You can date (Y/N)! You can… take her to a convention or take her to eat the bagel-doughnut hybrid, whatever kids do these days in romantic occasions, just… ask her out on a date, will ya?”

Peter looked down, his arms now crossed over his chest. “She’ll reject me.”

And in that moment, he laughed. Tony Stark, the man who created his suit and whose daughter’s he was in love with was laughing. “Wait, that wasn’t a joke?” Peter shook his head. Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, you didn’t hear it from me, but… she’s pretty in love with you.”

The feeling sheltered in his heart shattered the roof from the excitement.

“Are you for real?” He inquired, Tony seeing the brightest smile he’d ever seen on his face.

“She told Steve yesterday after you ran off.”

Peter had trouble wrapping his head around it. For so long, you were this unreachable person. Like the crush a freshman would have on a senior: they know it will never happen, but still, in their heart, remains a fraction of hope.

But the difference was that his hope wasn’t going to of heartbreak.

It was happening.

“(Y/N) is in love with me,” he muttered.

“Yeah, she is, and we’re about to go surprise her at school so… if you want to come with…”

Peter rushed into his room as fast as Sonic. “Just one second!”

Peter changed into something impressive. He didn’t give a fuck about not looking like he was trying too hard anymore… he was going all out.

“You… You’re going on a suit?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, and I need to stop by the flowers shop, or maybe cake? She loves cake. Uh! Chicken nuggets!” Peter rushed out the door. “Let’s go! We’ll be late!”

Tony sighed, closing the door behind him. “Thank God we got here early.”

* * *

You expected to endure traffic to go to McDonald’s for a milkshake after school, but who you didn’t expect to see was Peter. He was wearing a suit, a bouquet of chicken nuggets on his hand. Your parents accompanied him, both standing by the hood of your dad’s Lamborghini.

“Peter Parkour,” you greeted him.

“(Y/N) Stank.” He handed you the bouquet. “This are for you.”

You snorted. “Even though I’m always down for a surprise involving chicken nuggets… What in the hell are you doing?”

“Hm…” Peter looked around, noticing the crowd surrounding them. He focused on you. “I am here to tell you that… I am in love with you, and… that I would love to take you on a date to try the bagel-doughnut hybrid.”

For a moment you forgot how to breathe. “Why the bagel-doughnut hybrid?”

Peter shrugged. “Because according to your father is what we kids do these days.”

You tilted your head to the side. “Give me a sec.” You turned to your parents and quickly approached them, giving the brunet the bouquet.

The second you faced Peter again, you crashed your lips with his, your hands tight on his face. It took him a second to react, but then his hands went to your back, one making its way to the back of your neck.

The students cheered, most of them recording. When you separated, you breathlessly said, “I will definitely go try the bagel-doughnut hybrid with you.” Peter laughed, the sound filling your ears and warming your heart. “Now… how do we explain how we met?” You asked, eyeing the crowd, a very fake and worried smile on your face.

“We don’t,” Peter answered and you looked back at him. “We run.”

You smiled and took his hand, grabbing your bouquet of nuggets on the way to your car as the crowd cheered you on.

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” He asked Steve.

“Probably,” his husband told him. He kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s go.”

Tony sighed and walked to the driver seat of the car. He didn’t bother on putting on the seatbelt, he just drove out of the parking lot full of teenagers with Steve’s hand in his, hoping to always remember the smile on your face from that day.


End file.
